


Hannigram Short Stories Collection

by UnknownMusing



Series: Little Hannigram Short Stories [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pure Smutty fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Short stories of Hannigram.





	1. Submit Thyself to One's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note - 
> 
> Me: Wrote this and flushed from writing it with cheeks literally red. Oh…jeez. I’m the most emotional shit….well enjoy it.

 

Will’s heart thudded against his ribcage as he felt the grip in his hair to a point where it caused his neck to become fully bared, while behind him hips undulated back and forth into his from behind….the angle of the other man’s cock sliding deeper within him with such efficiency he can’t stop the small breathless gasps and whimpers escaping from him.

 

“ _Ohhh….Don’t stop….Don’t stop…Please….Oh, God”_

 

_“Does it feel good? To be bared to me this way….your voice being allowed to escape so only I can hear it.”_

 

_“Yes….Oh, god…….yes……”_

 

Lips brush against his cheek, while he feels his eyes fluttering close at the sensation of…being so deeply filled by….one who had broken him; imprisoned and yet, here he….was allowing this man.

This Killer; Murderer; Sadist and Cannibalistic….all rolled into one single ball then he before he can stop himself he says it.

_“Hannibal, my….Love”_

 


	2. Lustful Desire Between Cell Bars

 

It was wrong, Will thought as the hand came up gripping his jaw tightly in one fine delicate hand, while he felt a tongue lap against his own as his mouth opened just enough for him to start entwining his own with the other one in lustful dance of Harmony. 

He was angry at the his Friend, who had betrayed him; imprisoned and framed him to point then a hand, slipping between the solid bars of his cell, slipping to cup in between his thighs through the dark blue prison suit…..his already hard aching and dripping with pre-cum that is he can feel in the confines of his suit starting to bead up the top.

The hand begins to move, back and forth….rubbing in such way Will finds himself bringing one hand to grip the solid metal of his cell for support with it, hearing…..small breathless gasps coming from him.

They shouldn’t be doing this….yet, Chilton and the Guards had disappeared from around the underground lair of prison cells. 

_“Hannibal….I’m…going…”_

_“I know, Mano Miele….Cum for me.”_

The whisper in his ear, followed by soft kiss and lick causes the pressure that been building up within him to suddenly explode as Will…distantly hears a soft cry echo in the empty hallway.

 

* * *

  
It is only afterwards, while laying on the Prison bed that….realizes that they both….cummed at the same time and Hannibal, had enjoyed it….very much.


	3. The Red Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: Based on picture by Reapersun on Tumblr. I recommend having a look at their artwork it's really well done.
> 
> https://unknownmusing.tumblr.com/image/173540447940

 

 

The red sweater, smells of scent of cloves; mint; jasmine and other herbs that the man has used for cooking, with perfect undertone of **_Musk_** …..that is undoubtedly….Hannibal.

 His hand comes up to rest on the taller’s man’s chest, while he leans forward….gently, resting to soon nuzzle into the warmness it as he feels the man bring his own hand to caress the back of his neck, gently as he…feels a strange noise coming from him from being touched so deeply by him.

He…doesn’t quell it at all…instead allows for the deep  ** _“purring”_** sound to escape him as Hannibal, softly smiles at him with his lips forming into gentle smile as both of their cheeks flush bright crimson with emotion of… ** _.Love._**


	4. "I Shaved"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: Another one...Jeez I'm going be worn out at this rate if I continue with the mini fics.

 

Will stands in the bathroom, staring at himself as he wonders should he step out into the sitting room where he knows Hannibal with his saucer and cup of tea in his hand is waiting for him then unbuttoning the top four buttons of the shirt to reveal his chest, along with the “ **Love Coin”**  around his neck he then ruffles a hand through his hair.

Making his decision, he opens the door watching as the man inhales deeply sweet new aftershave - that been insisted Will, should wear instead of that other stuff that smelled _“That smells like something of the ship off a bottle”_   then he decides to say, while his own heart thuds against his ribcage.

 

“Umm, I shaved. What do you think?”

 

Hannibal lifts his head, just as he is about to bring the cup of tea to his lips to drink it and for just that endless time, maroon eyes stare. And stare. And stare.

Until finally the other man speaks, his voice breaking with huskiness and want for him in such a voice, Will feels a ripple of pleasure surge down his spine to pool between what soon becomes a …hard, throbbing ache between his thighs.

“It suits you.” 


	5. Watashi to asobu tame no kea? (Care to play with me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> Me: Okay, last one and here is the picture is was inspired by. See link below.
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a266a419c9c3ce9dbbba5cf89deb271/tumblr_inline_p7oxbabikX1vb803l_540.jpg

 

 

 

Mads, looks quietly at the camera crew as they set up the cameras for the Magazine and wonders if this right thing do then straddling the chair which faces backwards towards him, he rests his arms on the back as he spreads his thighs more wider apart while in the faint light the black-glossed high heels shine brightly in the florescent lamps as the bunny ears he wears on his head move slightly in the process. 

The suit he wears, doesn’t feel constricting at all….it actually feels surprising comfortable as he moves his hand a certain way, above the other in a perfect position…while behind the camera he can feel the other man’s gaze.

Hannibal, it seems is impressed as well…..by his  _ **Little Bunny**_ ….as Mads whispers the words to him and only Mads, sees a glint of fanged smile at him..sitting in the long tights; black- glossed high heels on a simple plain back chair.


	6. Inviting a Kitsune (Fox) to Dinner

 

 

They had sent the letter to the woman - **_the Fox of Tattlecrime_** \- and now they were waiting for the Fox to come out of her hole. 

It been idea of Will’s to invite the woman to _ **Dinner**_ , instead of killing her.

The table had been set with candles lit, flames flickering in the darkened room; food laid out - an assortment of grapes from Italy; Bones from a _ **Ram**_ , polished in such a way that they gleamed brightly; Three wine glasses different sizes ready and waiting.

Hannibal is sitting at the end of the table, Will standing next to him in the suit - which been given to him as wedding gift - hands in his pockets; contempt on his features and hair slicked back, while they soon hear the large oak doors of the dining room swing open.

The woman - _**The Fox**_ \- steps into the **_Wolves’_ ** lair with caution in her steps, like she is wary of some kind of impending danger.

But what danger could befell this poor Woman, when all they had done was…well invite her to…. _ **Dinner.**_


	7. Dinner Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Miss Lounds  
> you are cordially invited  
> to dinner  
> with The Murder Husbands…

 

 

 

They had sent the letter to the woman - the Fox of Tattlecrime - and now they were waiting for the Fox to come out of her hole. 

It been idea of Will’s to invite the woman to Dinner, instead of killing her.

The table had been set with candles lit, flames flickering in the darkened room; food laid out - an assortment of grapes from Italy; Bones from a Ram, polished in such a way that they gleamed brightly; Three wine glasses different sizes ready and waiting.

Hannibal is sitting at the end of the table, Will standing next to him in the suit - which been given to him as wedding gift - hands in his pockets; contempt on his features and hair slicked back, while they soon hear the large oak doors of the dining room swing open.

The woman - The Fox - steps into the Wolves’ lair with caution in her steps, like she is wary of some kind of impending danger.

But what danger could befell this poor Woman, when all they had done was…well invite her to…. ** _Dinner._**

 

* * *

 

“Sit down, Miss Lounds” 

Will watches her slowly, while the - Fox - comes closer to the table, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Hannibal’s nostrils flare at the perfume - which wafts from her, along with the other scent “Fear” - and going around the table, pulls the chair out for her as she gives him a look.

She sits delicately, keeping her hands soon on her lap as soon as she does so and Will, smiles behind her then heads to his seat as Hannibal begins to serve the ** _“Pork”_** with Cumberland sauce and other ingredients that Will had sadly to confess forgotten….because they been slightly…or very distracted in the kitchen - which’s counter had been graced with new coat of semen, after the man had made him cum more than once - then the man places it down in front of her, followed by a the wine.

She takes it with one delicate hand, holding the stem and takes a sip….the effects would be felt soon afterwards, when the drug finally hit her system. But then the - Fox - had been as Hannibal whispered filthily in his ear as he was bent over the kitchen just before they made the Dinner - of another unfortunate Victim, who been robbing the wrong house at the wrong time -  _“She has been terribly rude,Will”_ and he had replied that they should invite her to…Dinner.

He picks up his own glass, inhaling deeply the fruity bouquet of the Wine. Yes, Dinner,…was going be to very interesting….especially with tempting…Prey, sitting at the table among Two…Ravenous starving Wolves, with an appetite for something more…..that would make the Hunt all the much better for them both. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what made you invite me to Dinner?”

“Well, Miss Lounds. Would you like the answer to it.”

Will, watches as the woman stares at them and licking her lips at the same time, making him smirk slightly at it, while hiding it behind his wine glass and placing it down then stabs softly into the soft “Pork” bringing it up slowly to his lips as he sees Hannibal is watching him. 

He slowly places it in his mouth, teasing the man in front of him who shifts slightly in his seat to adjust..no doubt a growing problem and continues to it, while the woman flicks her eyes back and forth between them - like when one is watching a tennis ball.

“Oh, my god. Your fucking him.”

“Rudeness is not tolerated at the table, Miss Lounds.”

“But, what the hell are thinking? Does Jack even know?”

“Nope. Because you won’t be telling him.”

That is when the tension snaps. The traps slams shut with resounding clang of metal and the - Fox - stumbles out her chair, trying in vain to get away as both Wolves pads towards. Eyes glinting with malice; Blood-lust and the Desire to Hunt then as she runs, they follow her through the house.

Her vision becomes a kaleidoscope of weird swirling patterns like flowers blooming and her heart thuds against her ribcage - like it was trying to escape from the confines of them - then suddenly her body jerks so harshly it’s like a when a puppet as it’s strings cut and she falls to the ground with muffled thump noise onto the polished floor. 

Darkness creeps in, spreading over all the surfaces of the whole room she is in and like oil, it slowly begins to seep over body….pulling her down right into, changing the colour of skin into red ochre as clawed hands of Wendigo, grab hold of from behind pulling deeper still.

Deep down into the Abyss, where all Monsters of the Deep lurk and thrive in…multitude.

 

* * *

 

 

Will, looks quietly at Hannibal watching as the muscles flex under the blue shirt, while he slowly leans against the kitchen counter.

“So, what do think of Fox, now.”

“Had a fight in her to the very last. But then all Vixen’s do.”

“She thought she could escape the Wolves that we are.”

Hannibal smiles softly at this and coming up to cups both of Will’s cheeks in his hands - which just before had been coated Crimson - then kisses him on the lips, pulling back to place his hand over the other man’s shoulders with hands clasped behind the subtle pure neck - itching might say to be bitten. “

Who should we invite next for Dinner than, Mylamis?”

“How about Frederick Chilton. He has been….exceptionally rude about our Relationship.”

“I have perfect recipe for him then.”

Eyes glint - Maroon looking into blue - and the Wolves seep into the Night with chorus howls following like a…..Death Cry…to their new Prey.

 


End file.
